My heart Belongs to You
by Nymeria-TheLostWolfQueen
Summary: Many years have passed since the defeat of d king. Living on the new place for riders to learn is ninteen year old Hazel Grey. When Eragon cannot fulfil a promise himself to look and watch over his young niece he turns to Hazel to save her. But can she? As time is already ticking before the little girl's heart ticks its final tock...


**My heart Belongs to You.**

 _ **Chapter one**_

It has been years since Galbatorix's demise. Many think these years as the transitioning years and they would be right. Many transitions needed to take place after the death of the previous king. I was the first of many new riders in the new age. Daunting, but an opportunity of a life time. I am still yet to learn everything but I know more then the newbies now. My dragon Valdr, white in colour, not fully grown but big enough to bare my weight.

I looked around me at the small cozy cave that Valdr and I have claimed as our own and smiled slightly. Ever since becoming a rider, I have found my true purpose in life. _Our life Haven…_ mumbled Valdr in his deep voice.

 _Of course, I'm sorry. Our purpose. How was your hunting?_ I asked leaving the cave, feeling that he was close I waited for him to arrive to say anything more.

 _Was good, I found a good tasty deer._ Valdr arrived at the entrance of the cave and bent his head to that we faced eye to eye. I rested a hand of his cheek. _I'm glad you had some breakfast. There is a lot to do today. Saphira and Eragon are expecting us, as well as the hearts._

Valdr blinked and moved his tail so I could climb on, it never got old. The feeling of the wind, the connection of rider and dragon. It was a powerful feeling. With a single breath and what seemed like ease, Valdr pushed off into the blue, cloudless sky. He flew over a few of the mountains and finally landed at the main gathering place, Saphira and Eragon were already there.

 _Saphira Elder, Eragon Elder forgive me for my rider and I being late. The game in the forest looked juicy enough to eat_ Valdr said through telepathic to both Eragon and Saphira.

Saphira blinked once and nodded her head. _See little one, nothing to worry or fret about. He was hungry. Where they very juicy? I may have to see for myself later.._ Saphira questioned Valdr.

 _Very Elder_ he responded.

"You should have let us know where you were" sighed Eragon, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Forgive us, Elder. We didn't mean to worry you at all" I explained. He looked at me in the eyes for a moment. Nodding to himself, he motioned to go into the building beside us. Leaving the two dragons alone we walked with only our footsteps to be heard. Outside, Valdr and Saphira had already begun their training, how to shake an opponent who has your tail.

 _Best way is to try and fling them off, because if you reach around and leave your rider defenseless, she could fall_ stated Saphira.

 _But wouldn't that be risky Saphira Elder? What if my Haven is yanked off by the other dragon?_ Valdr asked. Saphira huffed, slight smoke coming out through her nostrils.

 _Hasn't Hazel put wards up for that yet?_ Saphira blinked once, questiongly.

Eragon stopped walking once we had arrived in the hall of the building. With it being a tall building, I had always thought myself like an ant compared to Valdr in here. Eragon motioned to the spot in the middle of the building where we always were for lessons of history, teaching of the ancient language and where the heart of hearts shared their knowledge. Three times already I had been shown memories and the feelings from different dragons who only had their heart of hearts. It left me tired, and a feeling of outside of my body syndrome.

Lately Eragon had been taken a backseat to teaching me, instead Saphira and the Eldunri had the pain as it somewhat seemed to teach the true ways of a rider.

 _Are you ready little one_ many of them voiced in the telepathic way.

 _Yes_ I replied back. I sat on the ground and Eragon followed suit. He nodded slightly and I frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked allowed to no one in particular.

I turned around again and saw tears coming from Eragon's eyes. He nodded, wiped his face and smiled bitterly at me. Confused I reached a hand to his face, he suddenly stood up before I could touch his cheek.

 _Don't, not in front of…_ Eragon's mind whispered to me.

 _There have been words of attacks near Carvahall_ a younger Eldunri said. His voice reminding me of a comforting rain.

I looked straight to Eragon, understanding flickering in my mind. Eragon's village from before this life.

"My cousin, his wife.. Their daughter is missing."

Pity filled my heart for him. I knew loss from my own upbringing, never an easy thing. Saphira and Valdr had stopped their lesson.

 _Will you go and find her Elders?_ Asked Valdr concerned.

 _We cant_ Saphira replied. I looked again at Eragon to realise he was already looking at me.

 _We must_ Valdr spoke to me alone. _I agree, they would be lost to us if we don't_ I replied back.

I stood up and asked, "What do we know about who took her?"

 _Not a lot_ replied the soothing heart of heart from before. Very helpful I grimaced to myself. Eragon seemed to understand what I was thinking.

" He or she is powerful, my cousin contacted me before now and I must stay here. Its mine and Saphira's fate. But you. You and Valdr. I hate to ask. No I would beg, as your not even fully trained, I myself am not fully trained. But here I am.. Begging you to save her, find her. And bring her back to her home. I don't know how much time she has left" he pleaded, his bright blue eyes flashing with pain and sadness.

 _We will help find the girl. She is your blood Elder. And as a rider and dragon we have a responsibility to ensure safety amongst the land_ replied Valdr.

"Don't worry Eragon, we will find her" I told him. He reached over and gave me a hard hug and I squeezed tighter. _Thank you.. My love_.

 **Ok, disclaimer I don't own the Inheritance Cycle serious, that goes to Christopher Paolini. I have just created my own fanfic with some of my own characters. So not to confuse everybody! This is fourteen years after the last book. So a lot of time has passed, and yes Eragon and Saphira are still learning they always will be..**

 **Let me know what you think and don't forget to follow. I will try my best to update regularly.**

 **~Nymeria**


End file.
